


Let Me Count the Ways

by JDaydreamer



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDaydreamer/pseuds/JDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bering & Wells AU: Myka is a chef in London where she shares a flat with Helena, a musician.  Myka practically falls in love with Helena at first sight, but she comes to realize the ways in which she loves Helena are too numerous to count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially a one-shot I posted on Tumblr, but I'm working to develop it into something more.

You’re quite sure the first time you fall in love with her is just by the sound of her voice over the telephone, all lilting tones and soft accent as she inquires about the details of the vacant room in your small two-bedroom flat. A vacant room, you remember somewhat bitterly, that is vacant only because Pete, your best friend, decided to renege on his promise of joining you on this London excursion because he fell in love, of all things. You wouldn’t forgive him except Amanda really is good for him and you can’t help but love him in spite of all his faults, which are numerous, you reflect. 

You also forgive him because his lack of commitment to you has now led you to the second moment you fall in love with her, as you answer the door to a soft knock and find the most gorgeous woman you’ve ever seen standing before you, raven tresses framing a nervous smile and eyes, the deepest shade of mahogany you’ve ever seen meet yours for the first time.

“Myka Bering, I presume?” she asks and you find you can only nod helplessly as she smiles wider. “I’m Helena Wells.”

There are a few awkward seconds where you can’t help but just stare at her, and her smile falters slightly under your wide-eyed gaze.

“May I come inside?” she asks not without a little trepidation.

Reality finally setting in again, you nod, blushing furiously at your failure to the display common courtesy of inviting her inside your apartment. It’s a well-known fact, the British are uncommonly polite, at least that’s the impression, and you’ve just managed in a single moment to show you’re decidedly not.

“I’m so sorry, yes, please come inside,” you stammer opening the door wider to allow her entrance.

She smiles as she steps across the threshold, brushing against you briefly as she makes her way into the living area. And that’s the third time you fall in love with her, as her scent carries by you. A soft perfume of jasmine and something you can’t quite place.

You watch silently as Helena invades your space, taking it in as she stands in the middle of the room looking about her.

“I see you’re an avid reader,” she remarks lightly.

You glance around, trying to see the room through her eyes. There are books laying on every flat surface. The furnished apartment only had one large bookshelf when you moved in. It was easily filled with the three suitcases of books you brought with you, despite Pete’s complaints you were only going to be in London six months. The books that are now scattered about the apartment somewhat haphazardly, you’ve acquired since your arrival. Pete would shake his head if you told him how many new/old books you’ve found here. Two this very morning are still settled comfortably in your satchel, just waiting to be read over the weekend. It’s not as if you’ve made any new friends after all; books help fill that void.

Rubbing the back of you neck, you nod once more. “Yeah, reading is a bit of an obsession I guess,” you finally reply. “Probably a casualty of my upbringing; I was raised in an apartment above my parents bookshop.”

Helena turns shining eyes on you and you feel your heart flutter and jump at the sight. “A bookshop? I’m envious,” she smiles easily. “Books are quite a passion of mine as well. I suppose they would have to be with the name I was given.”

You look at her confused, frustrated with yourself that you’re somehow missing something, but you don’t know why Helena Wells is significant.

She tilts her head, observing you. “Helena G. Wells, as in HG Wells,” she smiles and you find yourself doing the same.

“I love his work,” you admit.

“As do I,” she hums in agreement. 

Again there is an awkward pause as you try to think of something substantial to say. “Can I get you something to drink? Coffee or tea?” you ask suddenly remembering to be the polite hostess.

“Tea would be lovely, thank you,” Helena replies as she visibly relaxes.

“Right, I’ll just get that for us. Would you like some cookies…I mean biscuits to go with it?” you ask flustered once more.

“Thank you, yes,” she agrees. “I am a little hungry,” she admits briefly touching her stomach before she suddenly looks bashful and drops her hand away.

“It’ll just take me a few minutes. Please, make yourself comfortable and feel free to browse through my book collection.”

You turn to the kitchen before you can hear any reply and mentally tell yourself to get your act together. Yes, Helena is beautiful, undeniably so, and seemingly very intelligent as well, it’s no reason to fall all over yourself, but you know this pep talk is virtually useless. Helena will likely always have this affect on you and you know it.

The tea doesn’t take too long to steep and soon enough, you find yourself carrying a tray of tea and…biscuits, as you mentally remind yourself, to the living area where you find Helena sitting on the sofa, looking quite content.

You very nearly trip and fall at the sight of her, sitting there so resplendent and…pregnant.

You manage to set the tray down on the small table before the sofa with only a minor clatter and stumble backwards, your eyes darting to her eyes and then her soft protruding stomach. 

“You’re pregnant?” you ask and close your eyes at such an obvious statement, mortified with yourself.

However, when you finally open your eyes once more, it is to reveal Helena looking up at you with amusement in her eyes.

“I am,” she agrees.

“Right,” you breathe as you drop into a chair opposite her. “I just didn’t realize…you didn’t mention anything over the phone…not that you had to…” you stumble over your words not for the first time this afternoon.

“I apologize that I was not so forthcoming over the phone this morning. The fact is, I need a place to stay, at least temporarily, and I wanted to meet you, Myka,” she says running her fingers through her dark tresses nervously. 

“You did?” you ask surprised.

“Yes. You have a very kind voice, and I decided I’d like to meet you, that perhaps you wouldn’t be adverse to this arrangement. But if it makes you uncomfortable, I can of course find another flat,” she says as she begins to rise from the sofa.

“No, don’t go,” you nearly shout, and quickly lower your voice. “You just surprised me, that’s all. I wasn’t expecting a baby to live here,” and you feel yourself cringe at how stupid that sounds.

Helena smiles at you, definitely amused now. She gently cradles her stomach as she replies, “Well, there won’t be an actual baby for a few more months yet.” 

You nod. “How far along are you?”

“Four months. I believe you advertisement mentioned your stay here is only for six months, correct?”

“Yeah,” you nod, “that’s as long as the culinary program lasts.”

“A chef? I’m impressed. I can barely boil water myself,” Helena laughs lightly. “You’ll likely be gone before the baby arrives then.”

“Right,” you say for lack of anything else, grasping at the back of your neck wondering why that thought should bother you the way it does.

“Is everything agreeable then?” Helena questions.

“Agreeable?”

“The fact that I’m pregnant doesn’t bother you?”

“No,” you assure.

“And what about the other condition?”

“Other condition?” you ask confused.

“I mentioned over the phone that I’m a musician.”

“Right, yes, I remember,” you breathe easily now. “What’s your instrument?”

“ Violin.”

“Classical music?” you hazard a guess.

“Mostly,” she agrees, “but I do some studio work as well, that music is more contemporary. Regardless, you’re likely to hear me play more than you deem necessary, so if this is an issue, you should let me know now.”

“It’s not issue,” you speak adamantly. 

“Good,” Helena smiles as she stands. “It’s all settled then. I’ll just retrieve my things and return this evening.”

She moves towards you then and takes your hand in hers and you look down amazed at how well your hands fit together.

“Thank you, Myka, for letting me stay with you,” she speaks softly and you can only nod in acknowledgement, a shy smile playing at your lips before she turns away. 

By mutual consent, it appears you and Helena are now roommates. That knowledge makes your stomach flutter helplessly and you wonder how many more ways in which you can possibly fall in love with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Helena brought very little with her that evening she moved in. Only a few bags of luggage and a violin case strapped over her shoulder. She’d taken the room across the hall from yours with a grateful smile and over the next few days, you develop an easy routine.

The mornings are quiet as you tiptoe around each other, each taking turns using the bathroom. You somehow manage to meet in the kitchen for a light breakfast of toast and jam. There are shy glances over mugs of steaming liquid, tea, for her and coffee for you. Then with soft smiles to each other and general well wishes for a good day, you leave for your classes and Helena for rehearsal.

If it weren’t for those shared mornings, which you will not admit how much you look forward to, or the soft music emanating from under her door each night, you’d think Helena was only a wonderful illusion.

That all changes though at the end of your first week living together. Rising from bed, stretching your arms above your head before gathering your clothes to change into, a noise startles you. You hear footsteps, running down the hall towards the bathroom and then….oh no.

You quickly leave your room to walk down the hall towards the bathroom. Its door lies open ajar and you approach the room cautiously. Hearing the sound again, you step forward and push the door open wide. Helena lies on the floor retching, her beautiful hair falling into her face. Without hesitation, you stand behind her, gently gathering the silky tresses in your hands, pulling the long strands away from her face.

Helena turns surprised eyes on you. Their depths briefly reflect gratitude and you offer her a sympathetic smile before she’s turning away again to be sick. You stay with her, gently rubbing circles along her heaving back until the nausea passes and she leans back against the tub exhausted. Pulling out a washcloth from the cupboard, you run it under the faucet, allowing the cool water to soak the cloth.

She takes the cloth from you with another brief smile before dabbing at her face.

“This blasted morning sickness. I thought I was finally rid of it,” she apologizes.

“I have some saltine crackers in the kitchen. They should help the nausea,” you offer and Helena smiles weakly.

“Thank you, yes. I used to keep some near my bedside at the beginning of my pregnancy. I took to just eating them as soon as I awoke; it helped immensely.”

“I’ll be right back then,” you say as you hurry to the kitchen. You find the saltines easily and also pour a cup of orange juice. Helena still hasn’t moved from the floor of the bathroom when you return and you offer the crackers and juice to her before joining her on the floor once more.

“Thank you, Myka,” she says between taking a bite of cracker and sipping the juice.

“Should you stay home today? Do you want me to call someone to let them know you’re not feeling well?” you ask concerned.

You’re rewarded with another soft smile. “I’ll be fine in a few minutes,” she assures. “Thankfully my morning sickness has been confined to just that. I’ll be well enough to attend rehearsals, but thank you for asking.”

“All right, then. I should probably get ready for class,” you say standing.

Helena sighs. “I should best get ready as well.” As she struggles to stand you reflexively extend your hand to help her from the floor. In an instant, your eyes meet hers, full of warmth and appreciation and you feel as if all the breath has been knocked from you at the sight.

“Okay then,” you say awkwardly as you let go of her hand and take a step back. “If you need anything, let me know,” you manage to say before practically fleeing the room for the safety of your own bedroom.

You really need to get a grip. Helena is beautiful, but you can’t fall in love with her despite the suspicion you already have. You’re only here for six months…and she’s pregnant…and you don’t know how you feel about kids…and you don’t have a permanent job and the list goes on of all the reasons why you should not fall in love with her.

Still, you know berating yourself like this is virtually useless. You’re pretty sure you’re already in love with her.

***

“Hey, Mykes, how goes London?” Pete asks over the phone. “Pip, pip, cheerio and all that,” he laughs in his usual chipper manner.

You can’t help laughing with him, so glad to hear his familiar voice. “London is beautiful,” you say. “Really beautiful,” you amend as the image of Helena flits through your mind. You shake your head, trying to shake off the image. “How’s Amanda?”

“Beautiful,” comes Pete’s immediate reply, causing you to laugh again.

“Things are going well for you two then?”

“If they could get any better, I’d be flying over the moon.”

“What does that even mean?” you ask amused.

“Just that I’m over the moon for Amanda,” he laughs. “So, what about you? Have you forgiven me yet for not joining you across the pond?”

“Well since I’ve managed to find a roommate, I guess you’re forgiven,” you concede.

“So soon? That’s great, Mykes. So who is this roommate of yours? Do I need to talk with them to make sure they meet the standard of roommate material?”

“Roommate standard, really Pete? I’m pretty sure you never measured up to any such standard considering you once used one of my books as a coaster.”

“Hey, hey now, that was one time,” he whines, “ and I learned my lesson. I think I have a permanent dent in my arm from the punch you gave me.”

“Yeah, well I’m pretty sure that’s a lesson Helena has never had to learn. She appreciates the written word and respects books as one should.”

“Helena, huh? She sounds snooty.”

“No, she’s…Helena,” you falter lamely.

“Why do you sound all breathy when you say her name?”

“What? No I don’t,” you argue defensively.

“Yeah, you so do,” Pete counters. “Do you like her or something?”

“Of course I like her, Pete, I let her move in.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it. You’re attracted to her, aren’t you?”

“Pete,” you reply exasperated. “It’s not like that, okay? She needed a place to stay and thanks to you, I had an extra room and need of someone to help pay the rent.”

“And you like her.”

“I just met her.”

“So? You like her.”

“She’s pregnant, Pete,” you blurt out.

There’s silence on the other end of the line for a long moment. “Pete?” you ask hesitantly.

“You work fast, don’t you?” he laughs.

“You’re such a child,” you mutter, “and you know, sometimes I really hate you.”

“Yeah, I love you too, Mykes. So she’s pregnant. You can still be attracted to a pregnant woman.”

“Really? Thank you for explaining that to me,” you reply sarcastically.

“I knew it, you are attracted to her,” and you can practically hear the grin in his voice.

You sigh heavily. “I think it’s actually more serious than that.” Biting your lip, you finally say the words aloud. “I think I’m in love with her.”

Pete whistles. “That is serious. Are you sure?”

“I’m not sure about anything anymore,” you admit dolefully. “I never thought a person could fall in love at first sight, but I think I have. Ever since our first meeting, Pete, I’ve felt this…longing for her.

“Maybe it’s just lust?” Pete offers helpfully.

“No…I mean, yes, it’s that too, but it goes so far beyond that. I care about her, I worry over her, and I just want her to be happy and safe.”

“Yep, sounds like love,” Pete agreed. “So, what are you going to do about it?”

“I have no idea,” you groan.

“Hey, Mykes,” Pete soothes, “just take it a step at a time.”

“Yeah, a step at a time,” you breathe.


	3. Chapter 3

You come home from class one night to find Helena standing at the sink in the kitchen, a bowl of cereal in hand as she waits for something in the microwave to finish cooking. The look on your face must be one of abject horror, because she slowly sets down the bowl of cereal and looks at you sheepishly.

“It’s all I could come up with for dinner,” she shrugs.

You open the door of the microwave to find an offending frozen dinner and sigh. What good is being a chef if you can’t even make sure your roommate is eating properly…your _pregnant_ roommate. “I’ll cook for you,” you say resolutely. 

“Oh no, Myka, that’s not necessary,” Helena tries to protest. “I’m perfectly fine with cereal and frozen dinners.”

You turn to look at her, cocking your head to the side to study her better.

“Okay, maybe not perfectly fine with it,” she amends under your stare, “but I can manage.”

“Helena,” you sigh, “cereal isn’t enough for dinner. You need to eat well, especially being pregnant. I’m not even sure this is food,” you mutter taking out the frozen dinner and disposing of it. 

Looking in the fridge, you’re ashamed to realize there isn’t much to actually create a meal with, something you plan to rectify immediately. However, you are able to conjure up the basics, eggs, some cheese, a tomato, even a green pepper from a recipe you tried last week; enough ingredients for a decent omelet.

Gathering all the items in your arms you quickly set about fixing dinner for the two of you.

“Myka, really,” Helena tries to protest again, though the smile that crosses her face at the sight of the ingredients in your arms doesn’t match her protest. “You don’t have to do this.”

“It’s important to eat well…for me too,” you add in afterthought. “I usually just eat at the school during the classes. Just little bites here and there,” you shrug. “I want to cook for you now…for us,” you say, the intensity of her stare causing you to blush.

Quickly setting the items on the counter you pull out a skillet from the cupboard. The back of your neck burns with heat, knowing Helena is still staring at you, transfixed.

“What kind of cooking course are you taking?” Helena asks.

“Oh, I’m not taking the course, I’m giving it,” you explain.

Helena quickly offers an apology. “I’m so sorry, I heard you say culinary program, and I guess I just assumed you were taking classes rather than giving them.”

“That’s understandable,” you readily agree. “I’ve worked at a few restaurants since I obtained my degree, but nothing really fit. My best friend Pete thinks we should open a restaurant together.”

“Oh? Is he a chef as well?”

You laugh. “Hardly. He almost burned the apartment we shared trying to microwave a bag of popcorn. No, he just loves food so he thinks he’s automatically qualified to manage a restaurant based on that fact alone. ” 

Helena chuckles beside you. “Would you like to have your own restaurant someday?” she asks.

“The thought has crossed my mind, but I don’t know,” you answer honestly. “The hours are really long working at a restaurant, an average day can easily be twelve, fourteen hour days. If I were to own my own restaurant…there would be little time for reading,” you smile at her.

“A travesty, to be sure,” Helena agrees seriously. “What made you choose this profession?” she asks curious as you start grating the cheese for the omelet.

“I’ve always kind of had a knack for it, I guess. When I was a kid, it was just baking cookies and brownies, simple things. Eventually I moved on to try pastas and so on. I realized cooking is a good way to take care of people you care about.”

“Just as you’re doing for me now?” Helena asks softly.

The question sets your heart racing and your hand to still, as you glance up to meet her eyes. “Yeah, I guess so,” you agree.

“It’s my good fortune then you’ve come to London when you have…just when I can use another friend,” she says as she absently cradles her stomach.

“I feel pretty fortunate myself,” you hear yourself say and Helena looks at you intently. “I mean…I’ve always wanted to see London…and there was a job opening in my field…and…here I am,” you stumble over your words.

“Yes, here you are,” Helena affirms softly and you feel the heat of a blush spread across your cheeks, something that is becoming a regular occurrence in her presence. You quickly turn back to the counter, setting the pepper on the cutting board and begin slicing it, hoping Helena hasn’t noticed your blush.

“And what about teaching, do you enjoy it?” she asks. “I’d imagine it would be quite rewarding to inspire knowledge in others.” 

You think about the student who that very morning burned his soufflé, the smoke billowing from his oven, setting off the fire alarm and sprinkler system. The entire building had to be evacuated and you’d spent the rest of the day mopping the floor of the classroom. 

“It has its moments,” you reply as you continue slicing the pepper for the omelet. You sense Helena step closer to you before you see her. 

“Perhaps you can teach me how to cook, Myka?” she asks hopefully and you stare at her surprised. She shrugs. “If I’m to be a mother, I should think knowing how to cook will be an appreciated skill to have.”

You grin at her, pleased with the idea. “All right, you can start your lesson now,” you smile as you hand her a tomato. 

Helena’s fingers graze over yours as she takes the fruit and she smiles, eyes shining. The sight of her smile is enough to set off that familiar flutter in your stomach again as you set about cooking, together.


	4. Chapter 4

Classes have been going much better since the soufflé incident. The students are inquisitive and eager to try new recipes and you find their enthusiasm contagious. It’s exactly what you hoped for when you applied for the job, to share your love of cooking with others who want to love it too. And at the end of an eight-hour day, you come home to Helena.

A smile crosses your face at the thought of her. Helena is nothing if not enthusiastic about eating good food, but the preparation of said good food has had its own mishaps. Your first couple lessons with her, she was completely lost in the kitchen, not knowing the difference between a whisk and a spatula, but she’s a quick study and is beginning to feel more comfortable about the kitchen. Preparing dinner together is also the perfect time to catch up on your days spent away from each other. 

When you unlock the door to your apartment, it is to find Helena in the living room, practicing a piece of music as she sits with her back strait and posture perfect, even with an ever-growing stomach to fit her pregnancy. It’s unexpected to find her here practicing. She usually stays behind her closed bedroom door for that, but you find yourself completely entranced to see her this way, so focused and consumed by the music. 

Helena is unaware you’ve stepped into the apartment, so lost is she in her music. You watch her silently for many minutes, observing the way her fingers curve over the strings just so, fingers that are long and tapered, they touch the strings with a gentleness and familiarity you’re envious of. And the way she cradles the violin to her, almost like an extension of her body, the music just flows from her. 

You’re startled then when the music stops abruptly. Helena has dropped the violin to her knee as her hand still holding the bow falls to her stomach. You can’t read the expression on her face and so stumble forward in panic.

“Helena, are you alright?” you ask, unable to keep the fear from your voice, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She looks up at you then, surprised to see you there at all, you’re sure, and then she smiles wide. “The baby…I think they just kicked me,” she laughs.

The relief you feel at knowing she is okay has your mind racing as you try to control the beating of your heart. You know now that you are in love with this woman sitting before you, a smile on her lips as she excitedly grasps your hand, placing it to touch her stomach.

“Yes, there, do you feel it?” she asks breathless.

There is a gentle vibration against your hand at the baby’s kick and you feel your throat become dry from the combination of Helena’s touch and the baby’s kick. Incapable of speech, you can only nod.

“It’s the first time I’ve ever felt the baby kick,” she speaks awed. “It feels rather like a butterfly has been set loose in there,” she can’t help but laugh again and you find yourself doing the same.

Her hand remains covering yours over her stomach until at last the movement inside settles. Her deep brown eyes rest on yours then and it suddenly occurs to you how close you are to her in this moment. You could easily lean forward to brush her lips in a soft kiss, but then she drops her hand away, and you quickly do the same before rising to your full height again. 

“I’m sorry, Myka, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Helena speaks rising also.

“No, you didn’t,” you try to assure. “I’m…glad you shared the moment with me,” you speak awkwardly grasping the back of your neck.

Helena smiles shyly then. “I’m glad you were here to share it with me,” she speaks softly. “How long were you here before the baby kicked?” she asks suddenly curious.

You feel a blush rise in your cheeks and berate yourself that she can so easily see through you. “Not too long…I just got home…and I heard you playing…you’re so focused when you play…and I didn’t want to startle you…and I like listening to you…” You know you’re rambling now and probably would continue to do so but the smile that grows on Helena’s features is enough to make your breath catch in your throat, rendering you blissfully silent once more. 

“You don’t mind my playing then?” Helena asks.

“Not at all, you’re incredible, Helena,” you breathe and wonder if the slight tinting of her cheeks is an actual blush. Surely not, you decide; it’s just a little warm in the apartment.

“Thank you, darling,” she speaks sincerely. “If you truly like to hear me play, then I won’t confine myself to my bedroom any longer. I must admit I prefer to practice in this room as it will also allow me better access to the heavenly smells that waft from the kitchen at your expert hands,” she quips with a grin. “What, pray tell, do you have in store for dinner tonight?” she asks genuinely curious.

You laugh. “I was thinking of making lasagna, if you like?”

Helena’s eyes widen as she nods rigorously. “Yes, please. I love lasagna.”

“Good,” you smile. “You just finish that piece you were playing before the little one made their presence known, while I get things ready, and when you finish, you can receive a lesson on how to make lasagna.”

You watch as Helena turns back and settles again in her chair, cradling the violin to her. “I’ll be right there,” she promises with a grin before her look turns focused as she touches bow to strings and gets lost in her music once more.

You make your way to the kitchen then, trying to calm the beating of your heart.

*** 

Helena moans over the lasagna you’ve prepared together tonight. Actually moans, and the sound that escapes those perfect lips is just obscene enough to have you lose your breath and be thankful you’re already sitting, for otherwise your knees would surely have been too weak to hold you. 

She looks at you with a raised eyebrow and smirk firmly in place as if she knows exactly how it affects you. Maybe she does, you concede, as you suddenly realize you sit frozen with your own fork held in midair.

You feel heat rise in you cheeks and try to smile. “It’s good then?” you ask a little breathlessly.

“Divine,” Helena confirms. “Aren’t you going to try some?”

“Oh, yeah, right,” you mutter as you quickly slip a forkful into your mouth. As the flavorable pasta hits your tongue, you don’t realize you’ve released a moan of your own until you catch Helena’s smug look.

When the meal is finished, Helena pushes back from the table with a content sigh. “You spoil me, Myka,” she smiles before taking a sip of water. “I’m going to gain weight just by the food you feed me, let alone any baby weight.

You smile at her. “It’s important to eat well, which means healthy, for you and the baby. Your body needs the extra protein.”

“Does my body also need the double fudge brownie you’ve baked for dessert?” she challenges with a quirked eyebrow. 

You shrug then. “Maybe not,” you concede. “We could give it away to the neighbors?” you suggest. 

“Bite your tongue,” Helena laughs. “I’ve been dreaming of that brownie since I saw you prepare it. But I should probably find a way to burn off some of these unnecessary calories.”

Suddenly her eyes shine with excitement. “We could go for a walk,” she enthuses, “I could show you my city.”

You smile then, because that actually sounds perfect.

Less perfect perhaps is the fact that it is raining and with two umbrellas between you, it’s difficult to hear everything Helena is trying to tell you about the sights and sounds of London.

Exasperated at last with having to repeat herself once more as you step through the park, you watch as Helena closes her umbrella and drops it to her side before she steps under yours. 

“That’s better,” she speaks, her eyes alight as she steps close to you, “isn’t it?”

You nod as your breath catches in your throat at the sight of her looking up at you with a smile on her lips. There are raindrops glittering in her dark hair and you reach out without thought to brush fingertips through her hair, feeling the cool drops on your skin.

It’s her audible gasp that brings you back to yourself and you drop your hand away self-consciously. “I’m sorry,” you shake your head, “the rain…”

“It’s quite alright,” Helena breathes. After a moment she loops her arm through yours. “Shall we continue then? I believe a brownie lies in wait for us,” she remarks lightly and you find yourself smiling at her words, pulling her infinitesimally closer, though by the grin Helena gives you, she’s noticed just the same.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those reading. I don't intend that this will be a very long story, but if it's short, I hope it will at least be sweet.

You’ve never thought about having kids before. Well, maybe you have…vaguely in some distant future with someone you haven’t met yet. But it’s never been a serious consideration before. Pete on the other hand, can’t wait to be a dad. He even has the names all picked out: Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent, and Peter Parker. 

He whined when you pointed out those were only boys names and he was just as likely to have girls as boys, and why Peter Parker when Parker wasn’t his middle name.

“You’re missing the whole point, Mykes, they’re superhero names,” he sounded aggrieved, “you know, Batman, Superman and Spiderman.”

The reference had been completely lost on you. Sometimes you wonder how the two of you manage to be best friends.

At any rate, you thought it would be years, if ever, before you’d find yourself in an obstetrician’s office. You also figured it would be for your own pregnancy, not that of a woman you’ve only known a few weeks.

Helena had appeared so hesitant, apologetic really, when she asked if you’d be willing to accompany her to her appointment.

_“Myka, I wondered if you might like to go with me to my next appointment? I could go alone of course, but we’ve gotten on so well together I thought perhaps you wouldn’t mind? That is if you’re available. But if you don’t want to, that’s perfectly fine too,” she’d quickly assured. Overcome with self doubt, she’d finished with, “Oh, really, just forget I even mentioned it.”_

_She had almost turned away completely but you managed to catch her arm, and she’d turned at your touch._

_“I’d like to go with you, Helena,” you had assured._

_“You would?” she smiled hopefully._

_“If you want me there, of course I’ll be there for you.”_

_“Aces,” she smiled._

Admittedly, it’s a little awkward now to be sitting in the lobby of the obstetrician’s office. There are a few other people in the room who are obviously couples, both the mom and dad and you’re here with Helena, your flat mate. Helena must feel slightly awkward as well for she keeps shooting you a brief smile, trying to reassure you or herself is unclear.

The awkwardness only intensifies when the doctor mistakes you as Helena’s partner. Helena had quickly corrected the mistake, but you can still feel the blush in your cheeks ten minutes later, after Helena is laying on the table, the doctor performing the ultrasound.

You manage to forget your embarrassment the second you hear the heartbeat though, beating so fast like hummingbird wings. Helena laughs happily when the doctor tells her the baby is developing perfectly.

“Would you like to know the sex?” the doctor asks Helena, and okay, you had no idea it was going to be _this_ appointment. It’s so monumental. Helena slips her hand into yours, and you look down to see your fingers entwined.

Helena nods vigorously, her grip on your hand tightening only slightly as she audibly answers, “Yes, please.”

The doctor studies the screen for a few silent moments then turns to Helena smiling. “Ms. Wells, you’re having a girl,” he pronounces.

Helena’s eyes tear up at the pronouncement. “A girl?” she whispers. “I’m having a little girl?”

The doctor nods, still smiling.

Helena holds your hand tighter still and she can’t contain the smile on her lips. “Myka, I’m having a little girl,” she laughs.

Without thought, you drop a kiss in her hair, tears in your eyes at the sight of her tears. “I’m so happy for you, Helena,” you whisper. “What will you name her?” you ask because instinctively you know she already has a name chosen.

“Christina,” she replies without hesitation. “Her name is Christina.”

***

When you step out of the doctor’s office, Helena is in a bit of a daze; still high on the fact she’s having a daughter. Being perfectly honest with yourself, you’re in bit of a daze as well. You were able to listen to the baby…Christina’s heartbeat, saw her image on the sonogram. Helena has the sonogram picture still clutched tightly in her hand, unable to stop smiling at the photo.

It’s raining again, as it so often does here, so you open the umbrella you’ve brought with you, the only umbrella. It’s a habit now to take walks together around the city and Helena purposefully neglects to bring her own umbrella, preferring instead to share yours. You can’t bring yourself to mind as it allows you the simple pleasure of being so near to her, loving the feel of her arm linked through yours just as it is now.

“I think this news deserves a celebration,” you speak as you walk along. “What would you like to do?”

Helena turns shining eyes on you. “Anything?”

“Anything,” you assure.

“I do have a bit of a craving for ice cream just now,” she admits.

“Ice cream it is. Would you like some pickles to go with it?” you grin.

Helena smirks at you. “I hope for your sake, my cravings never become so odd as that, for you will likely be the one who will have to fulfill them, Chef Bering.”

“I’ll gladly fulfill whatever cravings you have,” you promise.

Helena looks at you, seeing that you mean what you say. She draws your linked arms closer. 

“Thank you, Myka. It means a great deal to me that you were able to share this with me today,” she says softly. “I didn’t think I’d have anyone to share this with,” she says touching her stomach, “but now…” her words fade as she glances away self-consciously and there is so much you want to say to her, but your own words fail to surface.

It’s just as well. You have no idea how to explain all you feel for her and wonder if you ever should even try. 

You arrive at the ice cream shop and before another word can be spoken, you both step inside the little shop, the sweet scent of fresh made cones and the sight of dozens of colorful ice creams taking precedence.

Managing to find a little table for two in the corner of the shop, you settle at last with your ice cream. You’ve both opted for cups rather than cones and as you take a spoonful of strawberry ice cream, you look on amused as Helena takes a spoonful of the three flavors she decided on, peppermint, pistachio, and peanut butter.

“What was that remark about odd cravings, Ms. Wells?” you tease.

Helena grins. “It’s all ice cream, Myka, so it can’t be considered odd.” 

“Remind me to look up the definition of odd for you to glance over when we get home,” you laugh.

Helena laughs as well. “All right, it may be a little odd,” she agrees, “certainly not a combination I’d ever considered before, but it’s quite good nevertheless,” she proclaims, taking another spoonful and you smile at the obvious pleasure on her face. 

Seeing that you’ve neglected you own ice cream to watch her, Helena offers a spoonful of her ice cream to you. “Would you like to try some, darling?” she smiles.

Your breath audibly hitches at the endearment that slips from her lips and the sight of soft brown eyes looking back at you expectantly. You’ve never really been one to share food this way, but you move on pure instinct when Helena guides the spoon to your lips and you taste the flavors on your tongue.

The taste…isn’t great. It’s too many flavors at once and not the right combination for your palate, but that’s unimportant. What is important is the way Helena is looking at you, soft and warm, and you feel a blush spread from your sternum to your cheeks as you realize how intimate this act of sharing food can be. 

Helena too, has seemed to realize the intimacy of the gesture and you’re almost certain you can see a blush rise to her own cheeks before she turns away to slip another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. 

“So, a little girl then,” you begin awkwardly after a moment’s silence and are relieved to see Helena turn shining eyes on you.

“Yes, a little girl,” she smiles cradling her stomach in a gesture you’ve seen her do countless times.

“Am I right to assume you were hoping for a girl?” you ask.

“Yes,” Helena sighs contentedly. “I would have been fine with a boy too of course, but I admit, from the moment I learned I was pregnant, I hoped for a girl. Now that I know for sure, I feel a little more…prepared, I guess,” she laughs lightly, finishing her ice cream.

“I’m glad, Helena,” you speak softly. “You’re going to be a wonderful mother to Christina.”

Helena turns dark eyes on you that shine with restrained tears. “I certainly hope so, Myka,” she breathes. “I admit, there are moments when I doubt my abilities as a mother,” she says as she runs a hand through her hair distractedly. 

Reaching across the table, you gently cover her hand with yours. “I can see already how much you love her, Helena. You’re going to be an incredible mother,” you reaffirm. 

“Thank you, darling,” she whispers before clearing her throat and standing from the table. “Well, now that my craving for ice cream has been sated, shall we begin our journey home?” she asks.

You nod, standing too and as you step out of the shop into the rain once more, Helena quietly slips her arm through yours with a soft smile as you begin the journey home together. Your heart beats a little faster when you feel Helena pull you ever so slightly closer.


	6. Chapter 6

“Pete…Pete it was incredible,” you say over the phone, excited to share your experience with him. 

“What was?” he asks confused.

“The baby. I went with Helena to her appointment and I got to hear the baby’s heartbeat. I had no idea it could beat so fast like that. And then I got to see her on the screen…it’s a her, I mean it’s a little girl,” you breathe.

“Mykes,” Pete chuckles, “I can’t believe you’re going to be a parent before I am.”

“What? No, it’s not…it’s Helena’s baby…I’m not…” you stumble over your words, Pete’s words catching you off guard. You sigh, frustrated with yourself. “I don’t even know how to care for a baby.”

“Most people don’t until they have kids of their own,” Pete says wisely. “It’s a learning experience, and you love learning more than anyone I know.”

“Helena doesn’t love me, Pete,” you say biting your lip.

“Has she told you that?”

“Well, no,” you admit.

“Then how do you know for sure?” he persists.

“You know I really hate it when you get all logical on me.”

“I know it’s so unlike me,” he agrees, “but when you’re illogical for a change, I’m forced to do the thinking.”

“Don’t hurt yourself,” you quip.

You hear him laugh over the phone. “My head does hurt a little. But seriously, Mykes, if you love her, you’ve got to tell her and then either way, you’ll know how she feels and take it from there.”

“What if I’m not good enough for her, or for the baby?”

“Myka, you’re good enough, more than good enough. You’re the smartest person I know, but now you’ve just got to take a chance. If you love Helena, you’ve got to tell her, sooner or later.”

“I know, Pete,” you admit. “I’m just not sure what will happen if I tell her.”

“The only way you’re going to find out is to tell her. Anyway, until that happens, you know I love you, right, Mykes?”

“Yeah, Pete. I love you too.”

***

It’s been over a week since your last phone call with Pete. You still haven’t garnered the courage to tell Helena how you feel about her. In fact, you grow more flustered each day as she continues to surprise you. 

You come home one afternoon to hear the stereo blaring to an upbeat song that would easily inspire dancing. That’s exactly what you find Helena doing as you step into the living room. Her back is turned to you and you can’t help but watch as her hips move in rhythm to the beat. She moves so seamlessly, the music easily becoming a part of her, much the same way as it does when she plays her violin. The sight takes your breath away.

As she turns, dark eyes meet yours and you both blush. Unlike you, however, Helena quickly recovers, a smirk forming on her lips as she moves towards you purposefully, never breaking her rhythm, her hips still moving to the beat.

“Dance with me, Myka?” she asks above the sound of the music.

You shake your head helplessly. “I don’t dance,” you try to apologize but Helena won’t accept the feeble excuse. 

“Nonsense,” she proclaims as she removes your satchel from your shoulder and gently drops it to the floor. “All you need to do is move to the rhythm,” she explains, taking your hands in hers and leading you further into the room. 

Before you know what is happening, Helena’s hands are at your hips, guiding you through the music and her laughter tickles your ear. You find the sound of it infectious and laugh with her. Soon enough, you mirror her actions and gently guide your hands to her waist, feeling the movement of her hips slow slightly at your touch and her hands tighten at your own hips as if trying to steady herself. Her eyes meet yours and they appear darker than you’ve ever seen them, the black of her pupil nearly indiscernible from the dark brown iris of her eyes.

Too soon the song changes to a much slower melody and Helena breaks away from your grasp turning away so you can’t see her face as she turns off the stereo. She stands there silently for a few seconds and you’re uncertain what to say.

“So, you like to dance,” you begin awkwardly. 

Helena turns to face you at the words and she laughs lightly. “It does make the chore of dusting slightly more bearable,” she quips as she picks up a forgotten feather duster from the table and waves it in the air distractedly. 

“Ah,” you nod, grasping the back of your neck. “Music always helps with chores,” you agree.

“Yes, and Christina seems to have enjoyed the music and extra movement as well,” she says cradling her stomach fondly.

“Christina. That reminds me,” you say walking back to pick up your satchel from the floor. “I have something for her.”

“Oh?” Helena asks intrigued.

“Yeah,” you say digging through your satchel for the item. “It’s not much, but I happened to walk by a children’s clothing store and saw it, and it made me think of you and her,” you say as you awkwardly hand Helena the small item wrapped in tissue paper.

Helena carefully removes the tissue paper to reveal a onesie with musical notes embroidered along the tiny long sleeves and collar. 

You watch as she runs her fingers gently against the cloth, feeling the rise of the notes embroidered against the cotton. “Myka…this is so thoughtful of you,” Helena speaks softly meeting your eyes once more.

“It really isn’t much,” you say again, “I mean, I know you’re going to need a lot more for her than one item of clothing, but it’s a start.”

Helena moves towards you then, her arms wrapping around you to embrace you in a hug. “Thank you, darling,” she whispers against your ear before pulling away. “It’s a very good start,” she adds with a smile. “And speaking of a start, I really do need to begin looking for more items for her. I thought I might do a little shopping this weekend. You could come with me, if you’d like,” she finishes softly.

“I’d like that,” you agree. 

“Wonderful,” Helena smiles at you.

***

You’ve spent the morning with Helena looking at various baby clothes, bibs, diapers, which you’ve learned are called nappies in England, bottles, blankets, toys and now you’re looking at furniture. 

Helena runs her hand along the smooth wood of a crib, looking at it appreciatively.

“Are you going to get it?” you ask.

“I’d like to,” Helena responds, “but no, not at this time. I think a bassinet will be more suitable to my needs at the moment. A crib wouldn’t fit in my bedroom the way a bassinet will. Besides, if I were to get a crib now, I’d just have to move it in a few months to another apartment.”

“Another apartment?” you ask feeling your throat constrict at the thought.

“Yes of course. Once you leave, I won’t be able to afford the rent of our apartment alone. I’ll have to find something less expensive.”

“Right,” you nod your head, “because I’m leaving,” you mutter. “I’d almost forgotten,” you laugh self-deprecatingly.

“I haven’t,” Helena whispers, turning away.

“Well you could find another flat mate,” you offer trying to be helpful but dislike the idea of Helena sharing an apartment with someone else. 

Helena smiles at you. “I suppose I could put out an advertisement as you did.”

“Yeah, I mean it worked for me…it could work for you too.”

“I’m not sure many people would consider sharing an apartment with a single woman and her infant, but perhaps it’s worth a try,” she agrees as she moves on to look at the bassinets, you following behind in silence.

***

Helena found a bassinet that you both agreed would fit inside her bedroom and between the two of you, you’ve managed to put it together. You’ve discovered that Helena has a knack of knowing how to put things together and with your assistance, the bassinet was constructed fairly quickly. It sits now in the living room, just waiting for Christina’s arrival, adorned with cotton and lace, a lavender ribbon wrapping around it.

Helena had also managed to find several sets of clothing, bottles, nappies, blankets, and even a stuffed bunny that all sit inside the bassinet at the moment. You’re a little awed to realize how many things one needs to accommodate an infant. It’s a little overwhelming and you know this is only a fraction of what Christina and Helena will actually need.

Helena sits on the sofa beside you and sighs looking at all the new items. “Well, it’s a start at least,” she says as if reading your thoughts.

“A good start,” you agree. “It’s hard to believe all that is for one baby.”

Helena laughs lightly. “There’s still more yet I’ll need to get for her. I’d like to get a changing table and she will need a car seat, and a stroller. Eventually there will also need to be a high chair, though that can at least wait until she’s a few months old. And those are just the things she needs, there other things I’d like to get for her, but I lack the sufficient funds at the moment,” she sighs dragging a hand through her hair.

“I could get her some of those things,” you offer even though you know Helena will refuse. She hadn’t let you buy a single item all day.

She smiles softly at you. “Thank you for the offer, Myka, truly, but no. I’m her mother, I need to provide for her,” she speaks resolutely.

“But I can help,” you protest. 

“You’ve already done so much for me as it is, Myka. You’ve shared this apartment with me, you’ve accompanied me to my appointment, you cook and teach me how to cook, you take long walks with me…you’re very kind to me, Myka, and you’ve done more than enough,” she finishes breathlessly.

You shake your head. “I’m your friend, Helena, I’m glad to do all those things with you.”

Helena looks at you and smiles softly. “I know, and I’m very glad we are friends.” 

Helena looks away then, glancing out the window. “But speaking of long walks, I think we should to forgo our walk tonight,” she says changing the subject.

You both glance outside where the usual drizzle of rain is a downpour.

“Yeah, it might be better to stay dry tonight,” you agree easily.

“Besides, I think we’ve done enough walking with all the shopping we did today,” Helena says as she stifles a yawn. “Perhaps just a movie tonight instead?”

“Sure,” you smile as you both settle back onto the sofa, Helena turning on the television. 

She flips through the channels before settling on a movie already in progress. “Breakfast at Tiffany’s, I haven’t seen this one in years. Is this all right with you?” 

“Yeah, it’s been a while since I’ve seen it too.”

Helena flips off the lamp then so the flickering image of the screen offers the only light in the room as she settles closer to you than she needs to. She stifles another yawn and soon enough, her head drops to your shoulder. You remain frozen for several long minutes, breathing in the scent of her perfume as Helena tiredly tries to adjust to your shoulder as a pillow.

It can’t be comfortable for her, you realize, so you grab a small decorative pillow from the sofa and place it on your lap. Gently you guide Helena down to the pillow and hear a mumbled, “Thank you, darling.” Helena stretches out then and you pull a blanket from the back of the sofa to cover her with it, hearing a content sigh escape her lips when you gently rest your hand on her shoulder.

It really isn’t long before you feel Helena’s breathing even out and you know she’s asleep. She tires so much easier these days the more Christina grows inside her. Last night she’d fallen asleep against your shoulder as you read and you didn’t dare move for fear of waking her, but you’d lost feeling in your arm. This arrangement is much more comfortable for both of you and you turn your attention back to the movie just in time to watch your favorite scene unfold.

_Moon River, wider than a mile_  
 _I’m crossing you in style some day_  
 _Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker_  
 _Wherever you’re going, I’m going your way_

_Two drifters, off to see the world_  
 _There’s such a lot of world to see_  
 _We’re after the same rainbow’s end, waiting, round the bend_  
 _My Huckleberry Friend, Moon River, and me_

It’s silly really the effect that song has on you. The entire scene can be no more than two or three minutes, but hearing Audrey Hepburn sing “Moon River” always brings a smile to your face even as you feel your throat constrict with emotion. Everything about that scene is so lovely to you and you sigh when it ends.

When you glance back down to Helena still laying asleep in your lap, you’re surprised to find your hand has moved of its own volition from her shoulder into her hair, your fingers gently filtering through the long, soft strands. You still your movement and carefully remove your hand from her hair to rest again on her shoulder, grateful Helena hasn’t stirred awake by the intimate gesture.

You’re so in love with this woman, the sight of her alone is enough to make your heart ache. You’d only fallen more in love with her today as you watched her carefully choose baby clothes and other items for Christina. Still, those three oft spoken words that don’t even begin to explain all you feel for her remain elusive in her presence. 

Sighing again, you draw the blanket more firmly around her shoulder and close your eyes, allowing the sound of the movie to lull you to sleep, as Helena sleeps peacefully in your arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Moon River" music by Henry Mancini and lyrics by Johnny Mercer


	7. Chapter 7

The following evening you’re busy in the kitchen preparing to make chicken soup for dinner. The rain hasn’t let up over the weekend and the idea of soup appealed to you and Helena, who is in the living room at the moment practicing. The piece she’s playing sounds complicated to your ears, and you’re sure if you were to step into the living room, it would be to see her fingers flying across the strings, racing with the bow in her other hand to finish the piece.

You thought you’d grow tired of hearing her play everyday and often the same pieces, but you haven’t. In fact, you love to watch her, the way her head tilts to the side, the violin fit snugly against her, the way her brow turns focused and intent, the way her fingers curl around the strings just so. She is beautiful to watch, and you would watch her now, but if you do, you’ll be eating fashionably late.

So instead, you step to the refrigerator to gather some carrots to add to the soup. When you close the door, you pause a moment, as you so often do, to look at the sonogram picture Helena placed on the door weeks ago after that monumental appointment. The black and white photo is a bit grainy, but you never fail to trace with your eyes the outline of a head, little hands and tiny feet and a smile forms on your lips to see little Christina this way.

With a last glance at the photo, you take the carrots to the sink to begin washing them before cutting them to add to the soup. Before you finish washing them though, a sound from the living room catches your attention. Helena has finished the fevered piece she was playing before to replace it with a much softer melody. A melody you would recognize anywhere.

Grabbing a dishcloth to dry your hands, you take it with you into the living room where you lean against a wall to watch Helena play. Her eyes are closed and her body gently sways in time to the music. You feel the tears come to your eyes unbidden and hastily brush them away as Helena finishes the song and opens her eyes to look at you as if she knew you were there watching her the entire time.

She stands, holding the violin and bow on either side of her. “Myka? Are you alright?” she asks concerned.

You nod. “Yeah, it’s just…Moon River…that’s one of my favorite songs and the way you played, Helena…it was beautiful.”

“Thank you, darling. I had gathered it might be a favorite of yours, after last night, that is.”

“Last night?” you ask, your heart beating wildly within your chest. 

“Yes, when we began watching the movie, I fell asleep rather promptly, but I awoke during the song…when I felt your hand in my hair,” she admits.

You look away, embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t…”

“No, you misunderstand, Myka,” Helena quickly tries to explain. “The feel of your fingers running through my hair was so gentle and soothing. I enjoyed the touch immensely…it’s just I noticed your ministrations only lasted as long as the song. Music…it has a way of letting us forget ourselves…and just…feel.” 

You nod helplessly, twisting the towel in your hands. You’re not sure how to respond, or if maybe now you should take a chance and say the words aloud that have remained lodged in your throat. 

“Dinner will be ready in a little while,” you say instead, hating yourself a little for it. “So, I’ll uh…just get back to the soup…in the kitchen,” you stumble over your words.

“Of course,” Helena answers quietly…and is that disappointment in her voice? “It smells delightful, as always,” she says turning away then.

***

Dinner is a quiet affair, neither of you seeming to have anything to say. Afterwards, you wash the dishes and Helena dries, as usual, but the silence remains deafening. 

As you settle on the sofa with a book to read, you’re almost certain Helena will retire to her bedroom, but are relieved when she settles beside you instead, with a book of her own to read. You study Helena out of the corner of your eye, aware of her every movement and when you see her fighting off a yawn, you reflexively grab a pillow to place in your lap.

Helena takes it for the invitation it is as she settles against you. “Thank you, darling,” she says quietly. You hesitate only a moment before gently slipping your fingers into her hair, hearing Helena moan at the touch.

“Is this alright?” you ask nervously.

“Lovely,” Helena breathes and you’re inclined to agree with her pronouncement. Your fingers move so effortlessly through the silky strands. It’s such a contrast to your own curly tresses where even running a brush through your mane of curls is a challenge.

“Moon River,” you begin quietly and feel the change in Helena’s breathing as she listens intently to your voice, “I’ve always loved that song. I’m not even sure why,” you laugh lightly. “Something about the words and the melody it’s…hard to describe.”

“There’s no need to describe how it makes you feel, often words don’t do justice anyway. It’s enough that it does make you feel,” Helena says. “That’s why I love music so much, the way it evokes such emotion in us…it can be quite powerful, a balm to the soul.”

“And you can play the song from memory?”

Helena adjusts slightly so she can look up to meet your eyes. “I can play many pieces from memory, but I feel I must confess, Moon River happens to be one of my favorites as well. I learned to play the song years ago, when I was still just a girl. It’s something we have in common, you and I,” Helena says softly.

You smile then. “Huckleberry friends, are we?” 

“After the same rainbow’s end?” Helena asks softly and you swallow hard at the question and the possible meaning behind it.

Helena sighs when you don’t answer right away and turns away again. “My orchestra is giving a concert next weekend. I can get you a ticket if you’d like to attend?”

“Yes, I’d like that, Helena, thank you.” The words come out a little breathless but Helena nods silently and soon enough her breathing evens out as sleep overtakes her. 

You sit in silence, the book at your side long forgotten as your fingers continue move with ease through dark strands.

***

It never occurred to you that you would have reason to wear a formal dress during your stay in London. But with Helena’s invitation to see her concert, you’re in need of one. Thankfully, you manage to find a dress. You’re still not sure how you managed to do it on your lunch break one afternoon, but the saleswoman said the color suited you, bringing out the green of your eyes and you took her at her word.

The apartment you share with Helena is a flurry of activity the early evening of the concert as you and Helena both prepare to dress for the evening. Helena has to be at the theater a good hour before the concert and you offered to accompany her despite her protests that the theater doesn’t open until a half hour before the start of the concert.

“Then I’ll bring a book and wait,” you say.

“Where will you wait?”

“I’ll wait at the restaurant. We really should eat before, I can take you to dinner,” you say.

“Myka, thank you, but I don’t usually eat before a performance.”

“You may not, but I’m guessing Christina is going to protest that habit,” you say grinning. You don’t know what Helena’s eating habits were before her pregnancy, but these days you know she eats regularly and heartily.

“You’re right of course,” she sighs touching her growing stomach. “All right then, we’ll have dinner before, but just something light.”

Drying your hair from the shower, you think about the evening to come and feel heat rise to your cheeks as you realize, in another light, this could be considered a date. You and Helena have eaten dinner together too many times to count, but rarely go out and never in formal wear. 

Of course, this isn’t a date you remind yourself. This is what Helena does for a living, she’s a musician and she just happens to have to wear formal attire for the concert she performs in. As for dinner, everyone has to eat and Helena only agreed because her pregnancy will make it intolerable for her to wait until after the concert to eat.

With a sigh, you slip into the dress, a deep green of such a shade to be almost black in a certain light. The dress is sleeveless which makes you a little uncomfortable, but it felt tight enough when you tried it on in the store and seems to fit well now. Slipping on the small jacket that completes the dress, you catch your reflection in the mirror and have to admit the saleswoman didn’t lead you astray.

When you step out of the bathroom, you intend to make your way to your bedroom to put on your shoes and find a purse but a curse uttered from Helena halts you in your tracks. Approaching her bedroom, you gently push the opened door further to reveal Helena standing, trying desperately to pull the zipper up on the back of her dress and failing miserably.

Despite her frustration, she looks radiant in a black dress with shoulder straps and a long, flowing skirt. She doesn’t notice you in the doorway and sits upon her bed defeated, tears forming in her eyes.

“Hey, do you need some help?” you offer stepping into the room.

“Myka,” she says looking up at you and anything else she intends to say dies on her lips as she studies you. Her eyes roam slowly over the bodice of your dress, so slowly you feel the familiar heat travel from your sternum to your cheeks and pull at the jacket self consciously, trying to cover what is so evidently on display tonight.

Helena smirks at the action and you blush deeper. Clearing your throat you say again, “Do you need help?”

The smirk on Helena’s face instantly dissolves to be replaced by tears. “I can’t fit into this dress, Myka. I bought it several weeks ago, when it was still too large for me, and now it doesn’t fit, I’ve gained so much weight.”

“Helena,” you speak gently, “you’re six months pregnant, you’re supposed to gain weight.” Grasping her hand you help her stand again. “Here, let me try, okay?”

She nods giving her assent and you step behind her to see so much pale skin on display it makes your heart begin to beat erratically. Admittedly, you’ve imagined Helena in a state of undress before, but your imaginings were of taking her out of clothes rather than putting her into them. The contrast would make you laugh if you weren’t already shaking. 

Your hands are slick and the zipper slips once, twice before Helena is asking gently, “Is everything all right, Myka? I can feel you trembling.”

“No, no, everything is fine. They just make these zippers so small on dresses, it’s difficult to grasp them sometimes.”

“Yes, I quite agree,” she replies as finally, you manage to grab hold of the zipper and slowly pull it up the back of the dress.

“There,” you say triumphantly. “The dress fits perfectly, Helena. It was just having the zipper in the back that caused all the trouble for you.”

“You didn’t seem to have any trouble with yours,” Helena says her eyes shining.

“Because my zipper is on the side of the dress,” you laugh as you turn to your side to show her. 

“Good to know,” Helena remarks with a grin and you turn before Helena can see yet another blush rise to your cheeks. 

“Shall we go then?” you ask.

“Lead the way, darling.”

***

The formal attire you and Helena wear earns a few bemused stares from the other occupants of the little deli located a block away from the theater, but as you settle down at a table just big enough for the two of you and begin eating soup and sandwiches, you can’t bring yourself to mind. Helena is quite easily the most stunning woman in the room and you have a difficult time not staring at her yourself. 

“This chicken noodle soup is good, but it doesn’t compare to yours, Myka,” Helena speaks honestly. “Christina prefers yours as well,” she smiles at you.

“Well that’s a relief. Now I know I won’t have to worry about being replaced,” you smile in return.

“Never,” Helena agrees and the way she says it so adamantly makes your heart flutter. 

“Have you given anymore thought to a restaurant of your own? I’m sure it would be quite successful.”

“Thanks, but I haven’t really given it serious consideration. Owning a restaurant means investing money I just don’t have right now, not to mention the long hours I mentioned before. Besides, I think I’ve found my niche in teaching. The students are eager to learn and it reminds me everyday why I enjoy being a chef when I see the excitement through their eyes when a new recipe comes together exactly right, or sometimes, even when it doesn’t. And, at the end of the day, I come home to you,” the last sentence escaping from your lips before you can reign them in.

Helena’s dark eyes meet yours. “I’m quite glad to come home to you as well, Myka,” she admits. It’s a pleasant feeling to know you’ll be home after a long day, to cook with you, eat and talk with you…just as we’re doing now,” she smiles.

“Yeah, it is a good feeling,” you breathe.

***

The concert is spectacular. Helena managed to get you a ticket in the twelfth row center and you have a perfect view of her the entire night. She’s one of the first chair violinists and you knew her talent was extraordinary before, but now, among the rest of the orchestra, you’re completely in awe. It’s amazing to you how all the different sounds of the instruments come together to create a piece of music that tells a story. The timpani drums and bassoons, violins and French horns, flutes and cellos, all so different in sound and shape, but together, they harmonize so beautifully.

But to your mind, Helena is the masterpiece. She’s so beautiful up on the stage illuminated under the lights and she alone stands out to you among her fellow musicians. She stands out to the rest of the audience as well when she stands to play a solo piece, Mozart’s violin concerto no.1 III.Presto. It’s the same piece you’ve listened to her play everyday for weeks. It takes on a new level now among the rest of the orchestra and as you rise to your feet with the rest of the audience to applaud her, your smile can’t be contained and your hands ache from clapping so exuberantly. 

Afterwards, as the crowd clears the auditorium, you find a stagehand to help guide you backstage to find Helena. You stand at a distance, watching her among her fellow musicians, laughing and smiling as they offer her congratulations on a well-performed solo. She turns and catches sight of you and your heart flutters as her eyes shine and her smile grows wider.

“Myka,” she says walking towards you, “did you enjoy the concert?”

“Helena, you were incredible,” you say, “breathtaking, it’s obvious you belong on stage.” 

“Thank you, darling,” she says squeezing your hand affectionately, her eyes never wavering from yours.

“Helena,” another musician interrupts the moment between you, “a group of us are going to get drinks, maybe some dinner, do you want to come along?”

“Thank you, Woolly, but no. Myka and I have already eaten and you know I won’t be drinking for sometime,” she smiles cradling her stomach.

“Myka? This is the woman you’ve spoken about, the woman who is the reason I hardly see you anymore outside of rehearsals,” he says jovially looking at you with interest.

“Woolly, really,” Helena chastises and she looks at you with a blush rising in her cheeks.

“You must introduce us properly, Helena,” he admonishes.

“I thought I just did, but if you insist,” she says taking your hand. “Myka, this is a dear friend of mine, William Wolcott, otherwise fondly known as Woolly. And Woolly, this is Myka Bering, my flat mate from America. Satisfied, Woolly?” she asks amused.

“Mollified, at least,” he says extending a warm hand to shake yours. “A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Bering, and really I should thank you for taking this one off my hands,” he says gesturing to Helena. “Living with her a for a couple months now, I’m sure you must have realized by now how exasperating she can be.”

Helena gives Woolly a playful shove pretending to be offended and you laugh at the two of them, they reminding you of the way you and Pete interact. “She can be exasperating, can’t she?” you tease, well aware of the look of mock outrage Helena is giving you.

“Most definitely,” Woolly adds, but she can also be quite lovely.”

“Absolutely,” you agree looking at Helena who is looking back and you’re not aware the conversation has lulled until you hear Woolly’s cheerful voice once more, startling you and Helena both.

“Well then, I can see food is of little consequence to you both at the moment,” he says with a grin and you flush knowing he’s caught you staring at Helena a little too long. “Are you absolutely sure I can’t interest you both in joining the group?” he asks again politely.

“Really, Woolly, I’m much too tired to eat,” Helena says. “As Myka can attest, it’s already past my usual bedtime,” she laughs.

Woolly looks to you for confirmation. “It’s true,” you agree, “she’s usually falling asleep on the sofa an hour after we’ve had dinner. I have to wake her to get her to go to bed.”

“All right then,” Woolly says, “you two lovely ladies have a safe journey home and I’ll see you soon, Helena,” he says kissing her cheek.

“Goodnight, Woolly,” Helena calls after him before turning towards you. “Let’s go home,” she says linking her arm with yours.

***

“Myka, I’m perfectly capable of carrying my own violin,” Helena protests as you make your way into the apartment building.

“I’m well aware of that, but I’m equally capable of carrying it, and I’m not the one who just played in a concert for over two hours whilst pregnant. You’re all ready tired as it is, so let me help you, however insignificant it may be.”

“ _Whilst_?” Helena laughs. “Oh, darling, I’m afraid the natives have worn off on you.”

“It’s a common word,” you argue.

“Have you ever used it before now?” Helena asks amused.

“No…but when in Rome…or London…”

“Yes, only I can’t even remember ever using that word. And as to being insignificant, you’re hardly that, Myka. Your presence in my life has actually been quite opposite,” Helena says softly.

“I can say the same about you, Helena,” you reply honestly. You’ve reached the door to your apartment then before anymore can be said on the sensitive subject and you fumble through your purse for the keys.

“May I take the violin off your hands now?” Helena asks.

“Yeah, maybe you should before I drop it,” you agree handing the case off to her, briefly meeting her amused glance. 

Flipping on the light switch, you follow Helena into the apartment and watch as she sets the violin down carefully on the sofa. You’re suddenly nervous being alone with her. The night has alternated between equal parts easy conversation and banter and a spark of underlying tension. 

You’re uncertain how to proceed exactly so you fall back into something familiar. “So, are you hungry at all? I can fix you something to eat before bed,” you offer starting to move towards the kitchen.

Helena reaches out to lightly grasp your arm, effectively halting your progress. “I’m not hungry, Myka,” she assures. You can feel the brush of her thumb through the fabric of your jacket and your heart beats just a little faster at the gentle touch.

“Thank you for tonight, Myka,” Helena says softly. “It meant a great deal to me to know you were in the audience.”

“It was my pleasure, Helena. You were amazing…you are amazing,” you quickly amend. 

“Thank you.”

You nod and take a step back. “Well, if I can’t fix anything for you, I suppose we should get some sleep.”

“Yes, I suppose so,” Helena agrees tiredly, removing her coat. “Would you mind unfastening the zipper for me before you retire?”

“Of course,” you say as Helena turns so you can access the zipper. You’re able to slide the zipper down without any issue, effectively parting the dress. A strap falls down Helena’s shoulder, but she grasps it as she turns to face you once more.

“Goodnight, Myka,” she says before turning to walk down the hall.

You watch her until she disappears behind her closed door, only then releasing a breath you didn’t realize you were holding.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming to the end of the story, likely only a couple chapters left. Thank you to all those reading.

“So, Woolly seems like a good friend,” you say as the two of you walk through the park. It’s not raining this evening, but Helena has her arm linked with yours much the same as she does when it is raining and you have to keep close to share an umbrella. The fact that wants to be close to you regardless of weather thrills you.

“Yes, he’s a dear friend,” she agrees. “He’s practically family to me.”

“Do you have family?” you ask curious. Helena has never mentioned family before, and you have wondered why she never mentions them. But when you feel her pull away slightly, you wish you never mentioned it. “I’m sorry, Helena, I don’t mean to pry. I know family isn’t always a pleasant subject. I’m not really close to my own,” you ramble on. “I mean, things are better than they were when I was growing up, but I’m closer to my best friend Pete than I am to my own sister.”

Helena smiles at you. “Something else we have in common then.” She sighs. “My parents have been gone many years, but I have an older brother, Charles. We’re not close and I can only imagine what he would have to say if he knew I was pregnant.”

“I’m sorry, Helena,” you say squeezing her arm to offer comfort.

“It’s quite alright, he’s not exactly the sort of person I want to be close to, not like Woolly or you,” she smiles drawing you closer to her again much to your relief.

“So you’ve lived on your own for a long time then?”

“Mostly. I had a teacher, Caturanga,” she says softly, “a gentler soul I’ve never known. He was kind enough to take me in while I finished school. He was a gifted musician and it was because of him, of his teaching that I earned enough scholarships to pay my way through school. Even after I moved out of his home into my own flat, we met regularly every week for dinner and to play music,” she smiles fondly at the remembrance.

“He was a dear man and I miss him terribly,” she says softly as she meets your inquisitive eyes. “He passed away almost eight months ago. I was quite distraught I’m afraid…and on one particularly lonely night, I sought comfort in the arms of a stranger,” she says her dark eyes boring into yours. “It was a physical attraction in a time of need, nothing more. And…several weeks later, that night long forgotten, I learned I was pregnant,” she sighs.

“That must have been difficult for you.”

“I was quite terrified,” Helena agrees. “And ill every morning and I felt more alone than ever, until I heard Christina’s heartbeat for the first time,” she smiles.

“Hummingbird wings,” you nod. 

“What?” Helena asks confused.

“Ah, I mean, when I heard her heartbeat for the first time, it beat so fast, like hummingbird wings,” you try to explain.

Helena looks at you amused and you grasp the back of your neck, willing yourself not to blush, knowing it’s a losing battle.

“Yes, well, hearing her heartbeat so fast, like hummingbird wings,” she grins at you, “was the moment I realized this baby would be my family, _is_ my family,” she finishes softly, her hand laying protectively over her growing stomach.

“I’m glad you have each other now,” you reply softly.

“Yes, and I’m glad to have you in my life, Myka, however short a time it may be,” she says her eyes shining. “Honestly, I don’t know what I would have done without you these last couple months. The rent of my old flat was raised and with medical bills beginning to accumulate, I knew I’d never be able to continue to afford living there. Then I saw your advertisement, quite by chance in a discarded newspaper left on a table in a teashop I frequent, and now here we are,” she says smiling.

“Here we are,” you agree. “It’s funny the way things have a way of working out sometimes.”

“And that you’re a chef in addition is quite the coup. I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to thank you enough for all the wonderful meals you’ve prepared.”

“It’s my pleasure, Helena, truly. I enjoy cooking for you, and there’s nothing better as a chef than to cook for someone who appreciates food the way you do.”

“Even with my odd cravings?” Helena teases.

“Even that,” you agree with a smile.

***

The day has been long one for you, a case of too many cooks in the kitchen, and you felt pulled in so many directions it’s enough to make you want nothing more than to collapse on the sofa with Helena by your side. You release a sigh as you fit the key into the lock of your apartment, knowing that Helena will be inside and the two of you will spend a quiet evening at home together relaxing.

Having taught potential chefs for the last couple months, you’re well aware of the smell that assaults your senses as you step inside the apartment is the distinct aroma of something burning. 

Dropping your satchel on the sofa, you hastily run towards the kitchen calling out Helena’s name frantically, relieved when you find her in the kitchen, calmly setting cookies onto a plate.

“Helena, are you all right?” you ask trying to calm your breathing from the panic you felt seconds before.

“I’m fine, darling,” she assures and you notice a streak of flour across her cheek.

“What is all this?” you ask looking around you to see bowls and baking sheets, flour and sugar strewn about the counter haphazardly.

“I baked chocolate chip cookies for you, Myka,” Helena beams rather proud of herself. “As my way of thanking you for always preparing such lovely, and delightful meals for me.”

You smile at that, looking down at the plate of a half dozen cookies, slightly misshapen and partially burned; they look perfect to your eyes. “Only six?” you tease.

She frowns. “Well, there were more…” she falters…”but the ones that were burned beyond being edible I tossed and the others…I already ate,” she says ducking her head in remorse.

You lift her chin to look into tear-filled eyes.

“Hey,” you speak softly, “what are the tears for?”

“Oh, Myka, I’ve disappointed you, haven’t I?” 

You shake your head, baffled by her reaction. “Not at all,” you reply.

“I felt this overwhelming desire to do something for you, to bake those cookies and I couldn’t even manage something that should be so simple, and what I did manage to salvage, I ate most of them before you arrived home,” she says shaking her head.

You take her into your arms then and just hold her as you feel your shoulder become wet with her tears. “Helena, listen to me,” you speak gently into her hair. “I’m never disappointed by you. I think it was a lovely gesture to bake me cookies and I’m not at all upset some of them burned or that some of them never made it onto the plate,” you can’t help but laugh a little and are relieved when Helena does the same.

“You’re eating for two, so there’s no need to feel remorse in eating a few cookies. And this feeling you have now to bake and to tidy things up, it’s normal. You’re nesting.”

Helena raises her head from your shoulder to look at you critically. “I’m what?” she asks.

Suddenly you feel a slow heat fill your cheeks and travel down to your chest. You’re…nesting,” you repeat, barely able to get the words out with your embarrassment.

She smirks at you then. “And just how do you know this?”

You try desperately to remove yourself from her grasp, but she is surprisingly strong, despite her slightly smaller frame and holds tight to you, her arms gliding about your waist in a gesture you would consider intimate if her eyes weren’t looking through you in such a way you felt your soul on display. You try looking away.

“Myka,” she persists and you are helpless to look at her.

“I may have read a book about pregnancy,” you admit as you feel your blush grow hotter under her intense stare.

“A book?” she questions with a raised eyebrow and you know what she’s insinuating.

“Maybe a few books…several…” you find yourself admitting. Her eyes don’t leave yours and finally you confess, “Ten books,” you whisper, finally dropping your gaze.

“Why would you do that?” she asks baffled. “I’ve only read a couple myself.”

You shrug your shoulders as if in defeat. “I just wanted to know what to expect…”

“When I’m expecting,” she finishes with a smile.

“Yeah, something like that,” you mumble.

She frowns and now you worry you’ve done something to upset her.

“I’m sorry, Helena, I didn’t mean any harm…”

“Shhh,” she silences you as she brings a fingertip against your lips. It takes all your willpower not to kiss the tip of it, something you’re sure would not be a good idea when whatever this is between you is still so delicate.

“Myka Bering,” she speaks softly, “this feeling I have, this desire to…take care of you…it’s not because of something to do with my pregnancy. It has everything to do, however, with the fact that I’ve fallen in love with you.”

You can feel your eyes widen in complete shock. Of all things you thought she would say her declaration of love for you, no matter how much you desired to hear it, is not something you thought you’d ever hear from her perfect lips.

“You have?” you whisper.

“Irrevocably so,” she says, glancing down to your lips then back to meet your eyes.

You want to tell her all the many ways in which you’ve fallen in love with her. That first phone call, her voice soft and inquisitive, followed by your first meeting in the apartment as you discovered your shared love of literature. You fell in love with her watching her eat cereal for dinner, and the way raindrops glitter in her hair. You love her as she moans over a good meal and for her odd cravings of ice cream. You love her for the way music just flows from her in the way she commands the bow and strings of her violin with gentle fingers and the way she moves to the beat of a song. You fell in love with her as you watched the beauty and awe of her face over that first kick and the indescribable joy when she learned she was having a girl. You love her the way she falls asleep after dinner, head resting in your lap and you love her now, her eyes soft and warm with flour on her cheek.

You reach out then to gently trace your thumb along her cheek, brushing away the flour. “I love you too, Helena, so much,” you breathe and Helena smiles at you before leaning up to press her soft lips against yours in a breathless kiss.

You feel her arms glide around your neck and you naturally slide your arms around her waist, pulling her into you as much as you can with a six-month pregnancy between you.

You hear and feel her moan as you slip your tongue into her mouth, eagerly seeking hers in a kiss that is becoming more heated by the second. Her hands slip into your hair, pulling you deeper into the kiss.

Before you quite realize what is happening, Helena breaks the kiss to take your hand, leading you silently through the living room and down the short hallway to her bedroom. Your heart thunders so loudly you’re sure she must hear it too. As you step into the bedroom, her hands deftly remove your shirt; your hands by contrast tremble as you try unsuccessfully to unbutton her blouse. Gentle fingers brush yours aside as Helena unbuttons it for you, her dark eyes never wavering from yours as she does so. You watch stunned as she removes the blouse from her slender shoulders, and there she is before you, her skin pale and freckled, she is perfect to your eyes. 

You must stare too long however because Helena questions softly, “Myka?” and you can hear the worry in her voice. You inwardly curse yourself, because as self-conscious as you may be, Helena is more so, with her pregnancy so blatantly obvious without clothing to mask it.

You step forward then, slowly and take her into your arms. “You’re so beautiful, Helena,” you whisper into her hair and are relieved to hear her shaky laugh.

“All of me?” she still questions.

“All of you,” you readily agree as once more your lips meet hers in a heated kiss, your hands gently cradling her abdomen. Helena sighs at your touch and you break the kiss only to roam further down heated skin, your lips latching onto her pulse point and gently sucking the smooth skin there. You feel Helena’s hands tighten in your hair as you slowly move downward, trailing the edge of her bra and licking at a freckle on the edge of her breast. She moans then, the sound of it making your stomach coil pleasantly with anticipation. 

Slowly, Helena manages to remove the remaining clothing between you and you watch as she settles back onto the bed, her hand reaching out for yours. You take it willingly, and guide yourself onto the bed next to her, careful of her.

Helena sees your trepidation. “I won’t break, love,” she whispers into your ear.

“I know,” you say, and you do because you’ve read all the books, and you’re nothing if not a thorough reader, paying particular attention to sex and pregnancy, just in case your dreams actually came true as they seem to be now. “I just…I don’t want to hurt you or the baby,” you speak apologetically.

Helena smiles then. “Just touch me, Myka, please.”

So you do. You lift your hand to gently caress her cheek, dipping to capture her lips with yours once more; pulling back only to take in the sight of her laid bare before you and the gasp that escapes from your lips surprises you both. She smiles at you then, warm and inviting, her hands slip around your shoulders, pulling you close to her, into her. 

Soon only the sounds of soft gasps and pleas can be heard over the beating of your heart as you make love with the woman you love, as you make love with Helena. 

***

Afterwards, long after you and Helena have mapped out every curve, dip and hollow of each other’s skin, Helena has succumbed to sleep, exhausted from your endeavors. You watch her silently, brushing a strand of hair from her face and you know now, you never want to leave her. Never leave them. 

Carefully, so not to wake Helena, you move from her side to gently lay your head against her bare stomach, smiling when you feel the vibration of a kick against your cheek. “I love your mother so much, little one, and I love you, Christina,” you whisper brushing a soft kiss to where you feel movement.

You’re startled when you feel a hand tangle in your curls and turn to find Helena’s dark eyes fill with tears as she looks at you. Her hand in your hair tightens briefly as she tugs you forward, a silent plea you answer as you move up her body.

“Myka…” she whispers, your name and it is all she manages to say, all she needs to say, before she is pulling you down to her again, her lips finding yours allowing her fervent kiss to speak all she feels for you when words so obviously fail her. You can only cling to her and deepen the kiss in silent answer.


	9. Chapter 9

Helena moves into your room. Move may be too formal a descriptor. You simply need to be near each other and gradually, out of necessity to be always near you, Helena’s clothes find their way into your closet and dresser drawers. You’re astonished at how little she actually has to move into your shared closet. Most of those three suitcases she brought with her were for clothes (that no longer fit), several well-loved books, various sheet music, and a photo album of her family from childhood. 

“Don’t you have more than this?” you ask surprised as Helena hangs up a blouse.

“No,” Helena replies factually. “I haven’t really had a permanent home since I was a child and it seemed easier to just rent furnished apartments until I found a place I wanted to live in permanently. Christina and…I mean she has begun to change all that,” Helena says before turning away and you wonder if she intended to include you in that sentence. 

You haven’t really spoken about the end of your stay in London. You love each other and yet you can’t seem to broach the topic of whether you should continue your original plan to leave or create a new plan that somehow includes the two of you being together. You’re at a loss what to do exactly, you only know you don’t want to be without her.

“For the first time in my life, I want a home to call my own,” Helena goes on to explain. “It’s ironic that the first piece of furniture I’ve bought isn’t even for me, but for Christina; a bassinet for her to sleep in. The next items of furniture I purchase are likely to be for her as well, but it’s a start,” she smiles at you.

“It’s a start,” you agree.

Nothing has really changed. You and Helena still cook dinner together. You still take long walks together. You settle on the sofa to read or watch a movie, Helena asleep in your lap long before the movie ends as you run gentle fingers through her hair. Nothing has changed, except everything has changed. You can never be without her again.

And that fact brings its own set of problems, most notably where to live. This excursion to London was never meant to be permanent, but then you never imagined meeting and falling in love with Helena. Denver is your home but London is hers. And there is also Christina to consider. Helena is very nearly seven months pregnant and there is no question that Christina will be born here in London, but then what? And then there is Helena to consider as well. She belongs on a stage, the night of the concert was evidence enough of that and she is already well established within her orchestra. 

Lastly, you think about what you want. You don’t see your family often as it is, but Pete is in Denver. The thought of not having him near leaves you with a feeling of regret but it doesn’t compare to the ache you feel at the mere thought of leaving Helena. That’s it then, you know what you need to do.

***

Helena lies with her head in your lap as you sit cuddled together on the sofa watching a movie. You marvel that you’re able to hold her like this. One hand filters through her hair, soothing, while the other lies under Helena’s hand covering her stomach where you can both feel the gentle kicks of Christina moving about. Well, they’re gentle kicks to you, you’re not the one with another tiny human moving about inside you. 

A particularly strong kick leaves Helena gasping. “My goodness, she’s active tonight,” she mutters and you laugh. “I really wish you would talk to your daughter about all this kicking business, really it…” 

Helena’s words die off when she realizes what she’s just said.

Your hand in her hair has stilled completely and you try to regulate your breathing which is becoming harder to do as your heart threatens to beat right out of your chest. You watch as Helena turns wide eyes on you, sitting up and shaking her head. 

“Myka…I’m sorry, that just slipped out. I didn’t intend anything by it…that is to say, I didn’t mean to imply anything…oh bollocks!” she ends at last, dropping her head in her hands. “I know you’re not staying…”

“What if I did…stay?” you find yourself asking tremulously.

Helena looks up sharply and you can see the tears threatening to fall. “What?” she whispers.

You shrug self-consciously. “I’ve been thinking about it…staying…I mean. I can live anywhere; I want to be with you. I love you, Helena.”

A soft smile blooms on Helena’s face then and she practically launches herself at you, brushing your face with kisses until she finds your lips. Her arms curl around your neck and she’s nearly sitting in your lap.

“Yes, yes, yes!” she breathes happily, her laughter filling your ears. “I want to be with you always, Myka Bering,” she says leaning her forehead against yours. “You know I love you too.”

You nod, trying to catch your breath. Of course you know she loves you, and you love her, and that’s all that matters in this moment. You take Helena to bed then, the two of you saying all you need to say with lips and tongue, hands and breaths. 

***

“But what about your family, Myka? I can’t ask you to leave them, or your life behind in Denver,” Helena says soberly as you lay in bed together.

“Helena, you’re not asking me to do anything I don’t already want to. You’ve become the most important person in my life…you and this little one,” you say gently cradling her stomach, smiling when Helena covers your hand with hers.

“Are you absolutely certain?” Helena still questions. “I don’t want you to feel any remorse or resentment or…”

You silence her rambling with a lingering kiss. When you part, Helena sighs against your skin as you pull her into you, whispering, “I love you Helena, and the only remorse I would feel would be in leaving you, which I will never do.”

Helena burrows into your side holding you tighter and you can feel the wet of her tears as they drop onto your shoulder. “I love you, darling.” She looks up to meet your eyes. “And I meant what I said before…about Christina being your daughter. The words may have slipped out unintentionally, but I meant them. I feel I’m not alone anymore,” she says her eyes glittering with tears.

“You’re not alone anymore,” you say, “we’re a team now.” 

“We make a good team, don’t we?” Helena asks sleepily. 

“We do,” you agree with a smile before dropping a kiss in her hair. “We absolutely do,” you say again as you both settle under the covers to sleep and to dream. 

***

“Pete, I’m going to stay here…with Helena.”

The other end of the line remains silent and you grow worried. “Pete, say something…please?”

“Wow, Mykes, that’s a big move…in multiple ways.”

“I know it is,” you say brushing away a tear, “but I love Helena and the baby and I can’t imagine living without them now.”

“And there’s no way she can move here?”

“She’s already established here with her music career, I don’t want her to give that up and have to start over again. And me, I can cook anywhere and I like my job here.”

“Can you keep the job you have now?”

“Yeah, as luck would have it, I was just about to ask the department head about continuing on and they ended up asking me first if I would consider extending my stay,” you laugh.

“That’s great, Mykes, but we still haven’t addressed one very important question. Now where am I supposed to get a four cheese margherita pizza with crust so thin it practically melts on the tongue?” he whines.

You laugh then, knowing Pete is going to be all right.

“Seriously, Mykes, I’m happy for you, but I am going to miss you. It won’t be the same without you.”

“You mean I won’t be around for you to perpetually annoy,” you accuse.

“There is that,” he agrees, “but I am going to miss you.”

“I know, me too,” you say. “But we’ll still keep in touch, and it’s not as if you’re completely alone, you have Amanda.”

“Very true, and speaking of Amanda, I don’t think it will be too difficult persuading her to join me on a trip to London to visit you.”

“That would be great, I’d love to introduce you to Helena and Christina someday.”

“Christina, huh?”

“Yeah, Christina,” you say a smile crossing your lips at the mention of the little girl you expect to meet in less than two months now.

“I can hear you smiling, Mykes,” Pete says and you laugh.

“That’s a good thing isn’t it?”

“Yeah, that’s a good thing,” he agrees.

“Oh, Pete,” you say thinking of one last detail before you end the conversation, “if you do come here to visit, will you bring the rest of my books with you?”

Pete just groans.

***

Now that the decision has been made to stay in London with Helena, you feel yourself able to breathe easier. You’ve spoken to your family as well, updating them on recent events. Though surprised by the news you’ve fallen in love with Helena and also little Christina, they accept the situation, even surprising you in how supportive they are about it, which is everything you hoped for. 

There’s just one more detail you want to get sorted out before you’ll finally feel settled yourself, and that’s to make sure Helena feels settled. You’ve been getting the arrangements made everyday on your lunch breaks for the last week, and today you have the day off to get everything done. You just hope you have enough time to finish before Helena arrives home this afternoon. 

After a quick breakfast of omelets, toast and fruit, you and Helena leave the apartment together, parting on the sidewalk the same way you do every morning now, with a brief kiss, a gentle squeeze of hands and a silently mouthed ‘I love you’. You watch Helena out of sight before at last beginning the busy day ahead.

***

You hear the door to the apartment close and realize Helena has just arrived home. Casting a last glance about the room, you’re satisfied with your work and step into the hall to find Helena. She’s not in the living room, so you move towards the kitchen, suddenly feeling nervous. There’s a chance she won’t accept what you’ve done, but it’s too late to turn back now as you find Helena sitting at the kitchen table cutting an apple into slices.

She looks up, startled at the sound of your approach. “Myka?” she asks confused as she stands from the table. “What are you doing home early? Are you ill?” she asks concerned, stepping to your side and caressing your cheek.

“I’m okay, Helena,” you assure with a smile, taking her hand to press a kiss into her palm.

“Are you sure, Myka? You seem a bit flushed, darling,” she says studying you closely.

You laugh then. “I don’t doubt it, I’ve been working frantically all day,” you say swiping an apple slice from the table and taking a bite. “And I skipped lunch,” you shrug as Helena continues to look at you critically.

“Has something happened at the school today?” she asks still confused.

“I didn’t go to class today,” you finally confess to Helena’s surprised gaze.

“All right, what did you do today?” Helena asks curious.

You sigh, grasping the back of your neck nervously. “I’ve done something…that I’m not sure how you’ll react to.”

“What is it, Myka?” Helena’s dark brown eyes reflecting worry. “Please just tell me,” she pleads.

“It might be better to just show you. But first,” you say stepping forward to bring your lips to hers in a searing kiss, “I love you,” the words uttered in only a whisper as you watch Helena’s eyes flutter open. 

“I love you too, Myka,” she breathes. “Now what is this all about?”

You take her hand then, leading her through the living room and down the short hallway to what used to be her bedroom. The walk gives you a feeling of déjà vu as you recall that fateful afternoon just a few short weeks ago which has essentially led you to this moment now. Helena’s hand squeezes yours, letting you know she is reminded of the similarities of that afternoon too.

Helena gasps when you arrive at the opened doorway. “Myka, what have you done?” she asks stunned as she steps inside. You watch her in silence as she looks around the room, seeing the changing table that doubles as a dresser, the car seat on the floor beside it, the tiny clothes hung in the closet, the small bookshelf with several books, and the glider chair in the corner. She runs her fingers along the smooth wood if the crib, the very same model she admired in the store weeks ago. When she turns at last to look at you, there are tears in her eyes that she tries to brush away.

“You made a nursery for Christina,” she says awed. “How did you manage it? What happened to the bed and other furniture that was here?”

“I spoke with the building manager, explaining what I wanted to do and he agreed to have the furniture removed so I could have the baby furniture delivered. I wanted to paint the walls too, but I didn’t have the time to do it today…and I thought you might like to decide the color.”

Helena shakes her head, covering her mouth as tears begin to fall in earnest. “It’s all too much, Myka. I can’t begin to repay…”

You step forward taking her into your arms then, feeling her tears soak through your shirt. “Helena, listen, I know it was important to you that you provide for Christina. You’ve already done so much for her and will continue to do so. But I want to help now…and it’s only fair that I help provide for her if…I’m to be her mother too,” you say feeling your heart race at the words.

Helena pulls back to stare at you, tears still glistening in her eyes. “Myka, yes, Christina is our daughter,” she says before pulling you into a lingering kiss. “You are an incredible woman, Myka Bering, and I love you deeply,” she whispers, resting her forehead against yours. “Thank you for this…thank you for everything.”

“You’re welcome, Helena, I love you, so much.” Helena reaches up to kiss you once more, her hands tangling in your hair. You break the kiss after several long moments. “Before we get distracted by other things,” you grin, “I want you to come try this glider chair. Even though it’s in Christina’s room now, and she will benefit from it, the chair is meant for you.”

Helena sits down, gliding back and forth as a smile blooms on her face. “Myka, this feels wonderful.”

You kneel beside her. “I thought it would be good to have a comfortable chair where you can nurse Christina, sing her lullabies, read her stories or just cuddle,” you smile.

“It’s lovely, thank you, Myka,” she says halting the gliding motion in favor of cupping your cheek to bestow another kiss on your lips.

“Now you have your first piece of furniture.”

“I have so much more than that, I have you, darling,” she says before kissing you again. “Allow me to take you to dinner as a way of thank you?”

“How about we order in?” you suggest.

“Even better,” Helena agrees before she is kissing you, trailing down your neck before making her way back to your lips. 

Needless to say, dinner will be fashionably late.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter to this simple story. Thank you for reading.

You accompany Helena to every appointment now, and swell with affection when Helena smiles at you as she informs the doctor that you are in fact her partner now. He smiles as if to say he knew it was only a matter of time. Each appointment is more exciting than the last as you’re informed of Christina’s growth and progress. You also attend the prenatal classes where you learn with Helena about different breathing methods and expectations for delivery. 

Helena voices her concerns as you cuddle on the sofa at night, her head resting in your lap, your fingers tracing through her hair. “You’ll stay with me won’t you, Myka, during the delivery?”

“Of course, Helena,” you assure, entwining your fingers with hers. “I’ll be by your side the entire time, no matter how long it may take.”

“That’s what scares me. To think it can take hours to deliver, in pain all that time,” she shudders and you hold her closer.

“I wish there was a way I could ensure that there will be no pain, but I can assure you that I’ll be there, holding your hand, helping in whatever way I can until Christina arrives.”

Helena sits up then to embrace you in a desperate hug. “Thank you for being with me, Myka,” she whispers against your ear. “I don’t know what I would do without you. I can’t imagine going through this all alone, and until I met you, I thought I would have to do just that.”

You can feel tears well in your eyes at her words and feel the desperation in her embrace, gathering her closer to you to offer any comfort you can. “I love you, Helena, and I’ll always be here for you.”

“I love you too,” she says as she nestles into your neck. 

“Now, what story do you want to read tonight?” you ask lightly. It’s habit now every night for Helena to read aloud one of the many children’s stories you’ve acquired for Christina. You and Helena enjoy revisiting the stories you both loved as children, falling in love with them all over again as you share them with Christina.

“It was Winnie the Pooh last night, so I think The Tale of Peter Rabbit should do for tonight,” she says.

Pulling the book from the stack on the coffee table, you hand Helena the book and follow along the page as she reads the story aloud. The inflections in her voice as she reads the story makes you feel such affection for her and you’re amazed that this woman you love is in love with you too. Unable to restrain yourself, you brush a kiss along her cheek.

Helena stops reading to smile at you, brushing a quick kiss to your lips in response before continuing with the story, this time your head resting against her shoulder as she combs her fingers through your curls.

***

You spend a long Saturday painting the nursery a lavender color both you and Helena decided on. Helena wanted to help paint as well, but you steadfastly refused, having read that the fumes could be detrimental to Helena’s health and the baby’s if she were to help. Helena was only consoled when you finally stepped out of the nursery, splattered with paint on your face, your clothes, even in your hair.

“Did any paint make it onto the wall?” she asks with a grin as she steps close to you.

“Yes,” you reply affronted, grasping her hand to lead her to the open doorway of the nursery. “See there?” you gesture to the room. 

“Oh, Myka,” Helena gasps. “It’s lovely. Christina is sure to love it too,” she smiles at you.

“Yeah, it’s not bad,” you agree. “It will look even better once I move the furniture back in place. I hope she’ll feel safe and loved in this room.”

Helena’s arms glide around you. “She will feel as safe and loved as you make me feel,” she assures as she places a kiss to your cheek.

You pull Helena to you in a gentle hug before pulling away again. “I should probably shower now, get this paint out of my hair and off of my face,” you laugh.

Helena laughs with you. “I don’t know, I find you rather attractive with splashes of lavender strewn across your skin,” she says stepping into you, leaving a lingering kiss against the skin of your neck that makes your breath hitch. “However, if you insist on washing it away, perhaps I can be of assistance?” she says looking up at you with darkened eyes.

You gasp for breath as Helena continues to brush heated kisses along your skin. “I think that might be a good idea,” you manage to speak. “I’m pretty sure I’ve managed to get paint in some hard to reach places. Your assistance,” you shudder as Helena licks at your ear, “will be appreciated…necessary even,” you add as Helena’s hands slip under your shirt, drawing patterns along your abdomen.

“In that case, we best move along,” Helena husks into your ear, her eyes shining as you’re left to follow her down the hall. It amazes you that she manages to make you fall more in love with her every day, every moment. 

***

Woolly is invited to dinner one night so you can integrate yourself more into Helena’s life, and because you genuinely liked meeting Woolly at the concert and want to know him better.

“You’ve been good for Helena, Myka. Once I met you backstage of the concert, I knew it was only a matter of time before Helena admitted she was in love with you,” Woolly says, eyes dancing as you all gather around the small dinner table.

“Woolly, really,” Helena rolls her eyes at him before smiling softly at you.

“No, let him speak,” you interject, grinning at Helena. “I want to hear what he has to say on the matter.”

“Brilliant woman,” he applauds you. “Myka, I have to say first though, this chicken Parmesan is incredible, it’s no wonder Helena fell in love with you. Quite frankly, I would fall in love with you as well if you weren’t already taken.”

“Woolly, I fell in love with Myka for so much more than her ability to cook, exceptional though it may be,” Helena winks at you and you can feel the familiar flutter in your stomach at the gesture.

“Quite right, quite right,” he agrees. “As I intended to say, Myka, I knew it was only a matter of time before Helena admitted she was in love with you. She talked about you incessantly, always rushing off right after rehearsals to go home to you when before your arrival, she actually spent some time with yours truly.”

“I’m sorry about that, Woolly,” you apologize. “I know just what you’re missing not having her near. She’s intelligent, talented, witty, and incredibly beautiful, all reasons to miss her company,” you say taking Helena’s hand in yours as a blush rises in her cheeks.

“I feel the same about you, darling,” Helena answers softly.

“Don’t apologize, Myka,” Woolly says, breaking the stare between you and Helena. “I’m so glad Helena has at last found someone to love her the way she deserves to be loved. And Christina too, is fortunate you’ve come along,” he smiles at you. “The two of you are going to be wonderful parents to that little girl.”

“We certainly hope so,” Helena says, rubbing along the swell of her stomach.

***

When you come home from classes now, instead of finding Helena in the living room practicing violin, you’re more likely to find her in Christina’s nursery, either playing a soft melody on her violin, or more often than not, simply sitting in the glider chair, gently rocking, deep in thought, no doubt contemplating the impending arrival of Christina.

“Everything okay in here?” you smile as you step to Helena’s side to drop a kiss into her hair.

“Everything is fine, darling,” Helena replies reaching to grasp your hand. “It won’t be very long now before Christina will be here, will it?” she asks glancing around the room.

“Not long,” you agree, “only about four weeks,” you exhale at the realization. “We should pack your overnight bag,” you decide suddenly.

Helena looks at you amused. “So soon?”

You shrug. “It can’t hurt. I’ve read that first time babies are equally likely to come early as they are late.”

“What kind of baby were you, Myka? Early or late?” she asks interested.

“Early, by about a week.”

Helena laughs. “That doesn’t surprise me a bit, you’re always so timely,” Helena smiles at you.

You reach out then to help her stand from the chair, a task that is becoming increasingly difficult as her stomach grows. Dropping a kiss on her nose, you ask, “What were you then, early or late?”

Helena sighs. “Late, almost two weeks late and I was a second child. My mother thought I was never going to arrive, but used to say I was just waiting to make my dramatic entrance into the world. I miss her more these days it seems,” she says softly, “as I realize I’m going to very soon be a mother myself. I don’t know what to do…how to be a mother for Christina,” she says, tears forming in her eyes.

Gathering Helena into your arms, you hold her as she shakes, her tears soaking into your shirt. “I’m sorry, Myka, I don’t know what’s come over me,” she apologizes.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about,” you assure, stroking your hand through her hair.

“Sometimes I’m so terrified at the prospect of becoming a mother…I don’t know what to do…how to care for Christina.”

“I wish I could honestly tell you that everything is going to be okay, Helena, and everything will work out, but the truth is, we’ll probably make mistakes. That’s how life works, but we’ll learn from them, move on and do better. I actually had a similar conversation with Pete weeks ago,” you laugh lightly. “I told him I didn’t know anything about taking care of babies and he actually had reassuring advice – he said no one does when they have a child for the first time. It’s a learning experience, and we’ll simply have to learn together and hope that Christina is patient with us.”

Helena laughs then. “If her temperament is anything like mine, impatience is more likely what we should expect from her.”

“That’s fine too,” you laugh. “Regardless, Helena, we’ll figure out this parenting business together.”

Helena looks up at you, kissing you gently, lovingly. “You always know how to comfort me, Myka,” Helena breathes. “I’m starting to believe anything is possible with you by my side, and you’re right, together we will figure this out.”

“Of course we will, and Christina is already so loved, Helena. I know I’m no expert, but I think loving a child has to be one of the most important things you can do for them.”

“Yes, darling, I agree,” Helena sighs against you. 

“So, back to the overnight bag then. What do you want to bring for Christina? I think we should probably pack several outfits for her, depending how long the hospital stay is, she may go through that many.”

Helena moves to the closet, quickly pulling out a garment. “This one for certain,” she says handing it to you with a smile. You recognize the musical note onesie you brought home for Christina weeks ago and feel an unaccountable happiness surge within you.

***

Helena goes into labor early, almost three weeks early, catching you both off guard. One minute you’re sound asleep, your arms wrapped around Helena. The next you’re startled awake by Helena gasping in pain. 

“I guess Christina takes after you, darling,” she manages to say in between a contraction and you manage a shaky laugh as Helena grips your hand. 

“You have to admit, I’m never quite this early.”

“True,” Helena concedes as the contraction passes. She settles against the headboard as you quickly dress and gather her packed overnight bag before helping her into her coat to leave for the hospital.

The doctors and nurses all tell you six hours is a quick delivery, especially for a first child. You’re inclined to disagree, feeling that anytime Helena spends in pain is much too long. For six hours you stood by her side, feeling helpless as all you could do was watch the pain etch across her features, perspiration dotting her skin and her hair matting her face as she tried to breath through each painful contraction. Her grip on your hand became tighter with each contraction, but all you noticed was Helena, willing the pain to end and Christina to come at last. 

Finally, as darkness gives way to light, the sun just beginning to rise, Christina arrives, sounding her indignation to everyone in the delivery room. Helena falls back on her pillows exhausted, but alert and manages a teary laugh as Christina is placed in her arms for the first time. 

You look on amazed, not sure who is crying more, Christina, Helena, or yourself as you brush away a fallen tear. It’s obvious Helena is completely in love with Christina, holding her close, kissing her forehead, brushing a hand along her head of dark hair. 

“Hello, love, I’m your mummy,” she whispers against Christina’s forehead. “Myka, isn’t she beautiful?” she asks proudly, glancing up at you, her eyes bright with love and tears.

“She’s the most beautiful baby I’ve ever seen, Helena,” you answer honestly as you gently trace Christina’s cheek with a single finger. “Hello, little one,” you whisper. You trail your finger along her soft skin, counting her fingers and toes, laughing through tears when Christina grips your finger with her tiny hand.

“You love your mama, don’t you, darling?” Helena says as she kisses Christina’s cheek. For a second you can’t breathe. Did Helena just say…you know you and Helena have talked about this before Christina was born about being her mother too, but now that she has actually arrived, it’s real in a way it never was before this moment. 

Your eyes must reflect your awe because Helena smiles at you. “I love your mama too,” she tells Christina conspiratorially. “So very much.”

And then you are kissing Helena, chastely but passionately. “I love you, Helena,” you say breathless, “and I love Christina and I want to be her mama.”

“You are,” Helena assures slipping her hand into yours to squeeze it gently.

You nod, brushing away frenzied tears. “Can we make it official?” you whisper hoarsely.

“Official?” Helena asks confused.

“Marry me?” you whisper.

Helena smiles broadly, pulling you into a lingering kiss that you only break at the sound of Christina’s soft coos. You both laugh as you look down at your little girl. “I think Christina approves of that idea,” Helena says, “and I know I do.” 

Helena carefully hands Christina to you then to hold her in your arms for the first time. You expected to feel nervous holding this fragile bundle in your arms for the first time, instead you’re astonished of how right it feels to hold her, the way she fits perfectly in your arms. You’re unable to look away from her, her eyelids fluttering in sleep, her tiny mouth slightly open as she breathes. The tears come unbidden again as you realize how precious she really is. 

When at last you manage to look away from Christina, it is to look upon Helena in bed, sleep beginning to overtake her as well, but you know she’s fighting it as she watches you and Christina with a smile on her lips. Helena holds a piece of paper in her hand that she reaches out to give to you. Carefully holding Christina with one arm, you reach out to take it, realizing it’s her birth certificate. The name on the certificate reads Christina Bering-Wells. More tears fall and you laugh at yourself for how sentimental you feel. You kiss Helena once more before she settles under the covers and you gently place Christina by her side, pulling a chair close to the bedside so you can run your fingers through Helena’s hair as you watch she and Christina fall into much needed sleep at last.

***

Christina’s cries startle you awake. Glancing quickly at the clock at your bedside, you notice it’s only been an hour since the last time she awoke. Helena is beginning to stir beside you but you gently lay your hand along her arm to stop her. “It’s alright, I’ll get her.”

Quickly you hop out of bed, moving to Helena’s side of the bed where the bassinet sits and reach down to pick Christina up and cradle her against your chest. Christina’s cries begin to dissipate as you slowly rock her in your arms. 

“Is she all right, Myka?” Helena asks tiredly as she sits up in bed, turning on the lamp by the bedside. “Does she need to be fed again?” 

“I don’t think so, Helena. I think she just wants to be held,” you say as Christina’s cries fade away and she falls asleep once more.

“Well, that’s certainly understandable when you’re the one doing the holding,” she smiles softly at you. “Come back to bed, darling,” she entreats shuffling your pillow against the headboard so you can sit up comfortably with Christina still in your arms.

Helena leans into you as you settle under the covers again and you both just sit and stare at the perfection that is your little girl.

Christina has only been in the world a little over a week and that fact amazes you every time you look at her. She seems to grow right before your eyes and you can’t help wishing it would all slow down a bit. You think about all that has changed in such a short amount of time. You came to London for a job and ended up finding love in a way you never thought possible with a woman who makes you fall in love with her in a million different ways. All because of a simple plan gone awry of Pete not joining you in London. A smile forms as you think of him. He promised to come to your wedding in several weeks, as did your family. It won’t be anything elaborate, just a simple civil ceremony and then dinner at home. 

“What are you thinking, Myka?” Helena asks softly as she lifts a finger to touch Christina’s hand, smiling when it’s grasped in her tiny fist. 

“I was just thinking how amazing this all is.”

“What?” Helena asks.

“You. Christina. I never thought I would ever feel a love of this magnitude in my life. I was thinking how amazing it is the way things work out. I came to London for a job, never expecting to fall in love, but I have and it’s the most incredible feeling,” you say brushing a kiss along Helena’s cheek and encircling your free arm around her. 

Helena leans her head against your shoulder, nestling into your neck. “I never thought I’d have this kind of love either; a family, but now I do. It seems we’ve found our rainbow’s end after all, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, we have,” you agree kissing her temple and drawing her closer. As Helena sighs contentedly against you and Christina continues to sleep in your arms, you know your love for them both will only continue to grow and multiply in ways too numerous to count.


End file.
